


Desert Nights

by antimorston



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spooning, Touch-Starved, not technically a drabble but a drabble in spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimorston/pseuds/antimorston
Summary: my first jovier drabble ......





	Desert Nights

**Author's Note:**

> my first jovier drabble ......

John shifted on the thin bedroll, sighing to himself in the darkness. Javier had convinced him to come bounty hunting down by Tumbleweed, and they had somehow been able to slip through the clutches of multiple clusters of bounty hunters looking for them. The air was hot and dry, and they both lay in their tent haphazardly dressed, wanting to escape the heat through air-skin contact but staying decent enough to fight if they were attacked by the Del Lobos or the law. He turned his head just the slightest bit to look over at Javier. 

He was on his side, his hair down and falling over his neck and shoulders in the darkness. He was watching John. 

“You alright?” Javier asked after a brief silence, and John nodded. 

“Yeah.” Javier blinked at him, obviously waiting for him to continue. “I was just thinking.” 

“Yeah?” Javier echoed. 

“I want to–” John screwed his face up for a moment “–to try something.” 

Javier moved closer. “You do?” 

John laughed and rolled to face him. “Not like that.” 

“Then…like what?”

“You’ll see.” He rolled to his other side, hearing a huff from behind him. 

“Darling,_ cariño, _I thought you weren’t mad anymore!”

“I’m not,” John promised. He shifted himself backwards until his back was flush against Javier’s chest, then spoke again. “Do I seem mad at you now?” 

“No,” Javier admitted. “But it’s so _ hot _ out here, why are you–”

“I like touching you. Being close to you.” He felt Javier take a slow breath and release it against the nape of John’s neck. 

“It’s nice.”

John hummed in agreement. “It gets better.” 

“Care to tell me how?” 

John grinned, glad he finally introduced Javier to the idea of lying together like this. “You’ll see,” he repeated. He lifted his arm and listened to the far off cry of a coyote as he reached behind him. “Give me your hand.” 

Javier obliged immediately, then his arm was being slung over John’s waist and his hand held tight against John’s heart. 

“Y’see,” John whispered, but Javier was close enough that he didn’t have to strain to hear, “when we’re lyin’ like this, you can hold onto me for dear life, and I can’t say nothin’ about it.” He made to move backwards again, and pressed himself even tighter against Javier. “Hell, I’m sure I’ll even like it.” 

“You would,” Javier purred, pressing his lips to the backside of John’s ear. John loosened his grip on Javier’s hand as he sighed, and Javier took the opportunity to slide his hand over John’s side and down his stomach. It settled, warm and dry, between two open buttons of John’s shirt. The scratchy pads of his fingers were gentle as they nudged for his waistband, and John twisted under his touch. 

“Javi,” he laughed. 

Javier hummed and kissed the back of John’s neck. _“__¿Querrías que paro?” _

John knew this phrase. Javier asked it often, whenever he was about to initiate something even remotely intimate. _ Would you like me to stop? _

John rarely said yes, but when he did, Javier didn’t press in the slightest. In a world where they could trust no one, John always trusted Javier in equal amounts to pull away if he was uncomfortable and to have his back in a shootout. It was a perk of their relationship. 

“Actually, yeah,” he answered. “I kind of want to sleep. Lying like this...it’s…”

Javier withdrew his hand a good amount as he hummed in agreement. “I understand.” 

“You always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://transcharthur.tumblr.com)  
(it’s charthur but i wouldn’t mind throwing in some jovier if any of y’all wanted it)


End file.
